


Dead Flies in the Summertime

by MsAndrogyny



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAndrogyny/pseuds/MsAndrogyny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for toxixpumpkin's (Tumblr) prompt: “You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Flies in the Summertime

Gerard loved Frank and he loved almost everything about him.  
  
He loved Frank’s cooking, his family and his loyalty. Loved how Frank could one moment jump from hobby to hobby while the next moment he would spend hours on end on just one thing. Loved the way he smiled and the concentrated frown when he was focused on that one thing. Loved the way he chuckled, his hugs and kisses.  
  
Loved the look on his face when he slept. The way he cuddled up against Gerard when the latter finally came to bed. He even loved the way Frank would wake him up four hours later when leaving for work, even though Gerard was always grumpy and snappy when it happened -- cause he had only been asleep for four hours and who left for work at 6 AM anyway? But he’d always appreciate it later on when he woke up -– loved that Frank refused to leave the house without kissing Gerard first.  
  
The one thing he really couldn’t stand about his beautiful partner, though, was the way Frank regularly left behind a crime scene in Gerard’s kitchen. As was the case right now.  
  
“You need to stop leaving dead bodies in my kitchen.” Gerard sighed as he caught Frank red-handed, holding a rolled up paper triumphantly as the fly twitched a last time before finally making it to fly Heaven. Or Hell, who knew?  
  
Frank’s eyes moved from the corpse to Gerard’s face as a cheeky grin appeared on his own and he stepped over to the kitchen table to pick up a mug and hold it out towards Gerard.  
  
“Made you coffee.”  
  
Gerard sighed again, but smiled as he walked over to accept the mug and pressed a kiss on Frank's forehead. “I love you.”  
  
“Of course you do.” Frank grinned before saying a little more seriously, “I love you too.” And pressed his lips on Gerard’s for a soft kiss.  
  
“Hey,” Frank said -– his breath ghosting over Gerard’s face. “You know what will make me stop leaving dead bodies all over your kitchen counter?”  
  
Gerard chuckled. “What?”  
  
“Hmm finally making this official. You know, this living together thing. I’m here all the time anyway.” Frank reasoned and Gerard had to agree as his heartbeat fastened. Making it official...  
  
He loved having Frank around and like the man said, he was here all the time anyway. Plus, Gerard had never seen Frank leave behind a massacre in his own kitchen -– probably because then he’d have to clean it up himself –- so that was definitely another reason to say yes to this.  
  
“Hmm I like that.” Gerard nodded. “Officially living together.”  
  
“Yeah?” A smile in Frank’s voice.  
  
“Definitely.” Gerard smiled back before pressing another kiss on Frank’s lips. “And no more dead flies in my kitchen?”  
  
“Of course not.” Frank stepped back with a grin. “I’ll just leave ‘em in _our_ kitchen from now on.” He added before bolting.  
  
“Frank, no!” Gerard called after him and he heard Frank’s chuckle follow him into the bedroom. Gerard didn’t waste a second. He ran after Frank and put the coffee mug on the nightstand –- forgotten for the moment -– before tackling Frank onto the bed. Gerard would make him eat those words.  
  
**  
  
“Why do you do it anyway?” Gerard asked later as they were snuggled up against each other in bed.  
  
“Hmm, what?” Frank asked while nuzzling Gerard’s neck.  
  
“Leave dead flies all over the kitchen counter.” Gerard said and Frank chuckled.  
  
“Cause I love the look on your face when you find them.”  
  
Gerard smiled and hugged Frank a little closer. Suddenly he was no longer dreading the next time he’d walk in on a crime scene.


End file.
